Love Letters
by KNDSPLINTERCELL
Summary: When six people send secret love letters to McClintock High's secret cupid...Chaos soon erupts in the halls of the school on the first day of classes. Will love emerge victorious this year or will it have to wait again? KND AU. KND does not exist here in the story but using KND characters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: KND AU. The KND doesn't exist but I'm using a lot of the KND characters owned by Mr. Warburton! **

**Shout out to the following fanfiction writers who fueled my imagination for this fanfic story: Flutejrp bocawitch honeybutter ryt-nd-run13 **

**Enjoy reading and reviewing! **

Chapter 0: Message seen

"_**Love letters are the little incriminating evidence of your feelings for someone…."**_

Tomorrow would be the first day of Junior year. Deciding to check if she had any love letters to read or answer, seeing the first 6 letters that caught her eye. She carefully read through them...

_Dear Secret Cupid,_

_I need your advice or well, to be honest, I need you to slap the truth into my face. You see, Cupid, I have this little...BIG problem! I might have feelings for this boy, who is a pain in the ass! Everything I do, he also does it! Everything I suggest, he suggests the opposite of it! everything that involves me, he gets involved as well! If I'm debating the affirmative side, he'll debate the opposing side! HE IS LITERALLY A PAIN TO MY ASS!_

_Not just that but he is also my vice president in the student council! _

_Okay to be honest….even though he's a pain in my ass….I kinda have feelings for him?...like I literally like-like him! I sometimes daydream about him when I'm busy doing paperwork! And I space out when his British accent starts to come out when he starts to speak in a serious manner! Uggghhhhh! And aside from his charming British accent, it's also his how calm and cool he is even under so much pressure! And also uuugggghhh he is just so yummy! Especially after his hockey and lacrosse practice! His toned ass body! Ugggghhh it's like it was sculpted by the gods! _

_But everything aside…..it's his dreamy milk chocolate eyes that are so captivating it's like his eyes can look into your soul! I melt when his eyes meet mine! And the way he is soooo passionate about things that matter uuuugghhh just so amazing! Alsooooooo how he has such an amazing heart of gold! _

_Why does he have to be with THE VIPER THAT IS LIZZIE DEVINE! _

_PLEASE SECRET CUPID I NEED YOUR ADVICE ON HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!_

_Xoxo,_

_SupremeLeaderBlonde _

_Dear SC,_

_I need your advice on these weird feelings I'm currently having for this girl, who I find annoying and downright a thorn in my side. If you're gonna wonder why this girl is a pain in the ass to me it's because of the following:_

_It's like by some struck of faith that if I'm student council VP, she's gonna be my president! Or if I'm like the president of the debate team she's my VP in the debate team! _

_She's always questioning everything I propose to the student council! Like can she please shut her beautiful pinkish lips for a few minutes and just listen! _

_SHE WON'T BACK DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT! (which I secretly admire and it kinda turns me on!)_

_But damn she's just soooooooooo mighty fine and just sooooooooo passionate about things she cares about! And it makes my heart beat for her! I mean yeah she has a smoking hot body from playing volleyball and swimming...but it's her beautiful electric blue eyes that are just so pretty and captivating about her! I mean yeah she glows in the afternoon sun when all the varsity teams practice outside but her glow is just so different….it's like she was kissed by the sun! _

_ALL I CAN SAY IS SHE IS A BEAUTIFUL MAIDEN MADE BY THE GODDESS OF LOVE AND I'M HONESTLY SLOWLY BEING HYPNOTISED BY HER, HER BEAUTY, AND GRACE._

_TO BE VERY HONEST WITH YOU SECRET CUPID….I THINK IM IN LOVE WITH HER. AND I'M FALLING FOR HER SO DEEP. HELP? I need advice especially since I'm with someone who doesn't make me happy…_

_PLEASE, I NEED HELP._

_British dude_

_Dear Secret Cupid,_

_There's this stupid boy….that I MIGHT HAVE FEELINGS FOR….this is so hard to write! Cruddy Rosalyn has to make me write this…...but yeah she's right I need help/advice with this situation….well all three of us need help with this situation!_

_Who is this stupid moronic boy I'm talking about? Well here are 3 things that I love about him and that make me hate him more because of these things!_

_HIS EYES! He has the dreamiest onyx eyes I have ever seen! I could just get lost in his eyes for hours or my whole lifetime! The way his eyes sparkle when he's being so competitive is just sooooo uuuuughhhh dreamy! How would I know this? It...of..okaaaaay I would sometimes secretly stare at him from a distance or when I and he would really get competitive I could see it in his eyes! His eyes are just soooo dreamy!_

_HIS SMILEEEEEEEEE! His dashing and amazing smile! His smile could light up my dark world! His smile just makes me faint!_

_HIS SMEEEEEELL! He smells like pine cones and a lake breeze! Mixed with a hint of vanilla! His scent is just soooo intoxicating!_

_I LOVE HOW STRICT HE IS WITH TRAINING AND HIS ACADEMICS! Uuuuggghhh why do I have a soft spot for that military braaaaaat_

_HIS PERSONALITY AND WIT! OH, MY RAINBOW MONKEYS! He has the most amazing personality! I mean yeah he acts like a big jerk and all but to be honest I have seen how he is outside of school and during charity events hosted by the school….his personality during those times just shine with so much goodness! If you're wondering how I know this it's because I volunteer at the same charity place as he does. I don't know why he decided to hook up with that viper Mary-Lou Jones! NO! I'm not jealous!...okay maybe a bit?... And oh he is the wittiest person I knoooooow! Uuuugghhhh HE IS THE ONLY GUY WHO CAN MAKE ME LAUGH SO HARD!_

_THIS BOY IS MAKING ME CRAZY! HE IS SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS! BUT I SOOOOO LOVE HIM! In secret….._

_PLEASE, I need adviceeeeeeeeeeeeeee on this cruddy situation! _

_Xo, _

_RedIrishLass _

_Dear Secret Cupid, _

_I BADLY NEED HELP WITH MY FEELINGS _

_There's this GIRL that I might have feelings for...or well to put it in simple words: _

_I LIKE-LIKE HER A LOT! There I finally said it! I DON'T KNOW WHY!_

_But all I know is these are the reason why I have fallen for her….._

_Her fiery red haiiiiir! It makes her stand out from everyone and her hair is so soft! Makes me just wanna run my fingers through her hair…..it perfect frames her face and makes her sparkling emerald eyes stand out! _

_SPARKLING EMERALD EYES! THAT LITERALLY HYPNOTIZE YOU! Her eyes are just soooooooo amazing and beautiful! I could just look into them and get lost for all eternity!_

_Her dazzling and amazing smile! And her angelic siren singing voice! Oh, zeros! She has the most amazing smile that can literally light up my whole world! Then there's her infectious and amazing laugh it's like a hypnotic melody that draws you in. Next, there's her singing voice! Her amazing angelic siren singing voice! When she sings it sends chills down my spine and I'm automatically paralyzed by her singing but I'm even more dead when she lets out her smile after she sings. The smile she has after she sings it's such a beautiful smile! OKAY I THINK SINKING DEEP ALREADY HERE_

_HER PERSONALITY! HER WIT! HER STRICTNESS AND HOW SHE MOTIVES HER TEAMMATES! Everything about her personality, wit, strictness, and power of motivation, is just so amazing! And oh how her personality shines during charity events makes my heart really race! (WHY DID I HAVE TO BE WITH A VIPER)_

_FRANCINE FULBRIGHT IS JUST OVERALL AN AMAZING GIRL AND SHE HAS MY HEART SINCE KINDER! and to be honest I really don't wanna be with a viper chic_

_THESE FEELINGS ARE REALLY GETTING DIFFICULT TO CONTROL….I'm spacing daydreaming about her…._

_I NEED ADVICE….._

_PenguinDrillSergeant_

_Dear Secret Cupid,_

_Where do I start?... Hmmm, I think I'll start with warning you that 2 more letters like this will be arriving in your inbox soon. Let's just say this situation I and my best girlfriends are facing needs your advice very BADLY. _

_Let me explain the situation:_

_There are three idiotic but drop-dead handsome guys with amazing personalities! Let's call these three guys: American Idiot, Temperamental Brit, Polish Loudmouth. They used to be our best guy friends that is until the incident in athletics camp happened! Now it's been like 4 years since that happened. Last time I and the girls spoke to the guys was 4 years ago unless you wanna count 4 years of arguing about different things, bickering about the petty things, annoying each other because the other was right along, and last having screaming matches every day (to everyone's amusement!). _

_4 years since our last decent conversation with the guys._

_4 years everyone has been pointing out to me and girls that maybe it's time to make peace with the guys and be friends again...NO THANK YOU!_

_4 years everyone has been pointing out that maybe we (the girls) might LIKE-LIKE the guys….._

_And they aren't wrong. Because honestly I and the girls do have feelings for the three guys…_

_I do have feelings for one of the guys…_

_Who's the lucky guy? His name is Chad Dickson. Chad Dickson, the golden boy, MVP of McClintock High, Captain of the football team and star quarterback, Captain of the hockey team, and vice president of the drama club, overall achiever ( just like his best friends)._

_And last the boyfriend of the viper Henrietta Von Marzipan!_

_I just don't understand what Chad sees in Henrietta! For crying out loud she's a notorious cheater! _

_Sooooo...yeah I care deeply about him._

_And honestly, I guess I need advice on what to do with my feelings for him. PLEASE?_

_Xoxoxo,_

_RedHeadDramaQueen_

_Dear Secret Cupid_

_This is stupid but desperate times call for desperate measures. I and my friends need help with this situation and well these uuugh feelings…_

_I don't know how to exactly describe what the situation is and what these feelings are_

_But all I know is that these feelings I have are for HER and that whatever this situation is...it really isn't a good situation between ME and HER_

_I and the guys have been trying to figure out made the girls so pissed at us that it's making them not speak to us for 4 YEARS! LAST DECENT CONVERSATION I HAD WITH ROSALYN WAS 4 YEARS AGO! AND then after that conversation, everything went downhill. _

_So, here's everything that I and the guys know about this weird not so good situation: _

_It all started out during the summer just before 6th grade started….Specifically, this situation started during the last week of Athletics Camp. Two summer months on training in the sports fields you excelled in….then you come back home crying to your parents that you lost your best female friend for no apparent reason! What a fun summer that was indeed! (Maybe she got mad because of me kissing Henrietta...by accident!)_

_After that summer the girls wouldn't talk to us! Like me and the guys have tried talking to them but it ends up either our calls going to voicemail, the girls not going down from their rooms when we would visit them so we could talk, and last the girls avoiding me and the guys! _

_I and the guys have unanimously decided to use the following: teasing them at every chance, annoy the shit out of them, pick a fight with them, bicker with them at every decision they make, and last have random screaming matches with them on a daily basis! And oh….secretly stealing glances at them when no one is looking_

_Lastly hooking up with the most toxic chicks in school to get on their (girls) nerves! (1 year with a viper chick...help save me) _

_But 3 and 4 aren't really working well for me and the guys. Because honestly I and guys are falling deeply in love with those annoying pain in the ass golden girls_

_So, now onto this girl, I have feelings for. She's really AMAZING! Her body is like made and blessed by the Goddess of love and beauty! But that's just like the frosting on top of the cupcake. The actual cupcake is her AMAZING PERSONALITY! Like damn! She's like a very rare cupcake…..and I'm just so mesmerized by her. _

_So, can you help us secret cupid? _

_Annoying American Boy_

"Kuki….are you sure this? I mean I'm always game to help you with your plans...But right now? We're talking about the golden girls of McClintock and the golden guys of McClintock who are at each other's' throats!" Wally said as Kuki gave him her winning smile. The smile he so couldn't resist.

"Okay, what's the plan?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: From the start

"_**When a story starts everyone tries to look for the prologue"**_

Last week of the annual Athletics Camp (Summer before 6th grade would start)

"_Thanks, Kuki for letting us use some of your rainbow monkey stationary!" _

_Rachel Mckenzie said as she linked her arms with Fanny Fulbright and Rosalyn Hale while Kuki Sanban linked her arm with Rosalyn's. All four girls laughed as they made their way to the sports area where their friends were currently hanging out at. But also Rachel, Fanny, and Rosalyn were looking for their best guy friends, who so happened to also be near the sports area. _

"_No problem! Always a pleasure to help three lovestruck girls!" Kuki replied as she and the girls all giggled at their plans. Each girl had a love letter safely tucked away in their back pockets. Today they were going to confess to their crushes. _

_Their happy summer was drawing to a near end and tomorrow would be the closing ceremony. The last week of Athletics camp was just filled with so many fun activities that the friendship bond in Rachel's group of friends just got really stronger. Aside from friendships growing stronger and everyone's skills in sports getting better, there was a bit of romance brewing in the air of Athletics Camp. No, no, it wasn't because of the older kids, Cree and Maurice, finally admitting to having crushes on each other, but what the whispers were saying was the Rachel, Fanny, and Rosalyn, had crushes on three certain guys, who just so happened to be their best friends! And who are these lucky guys? Well, their names are Nigel Uno, Patton Drivolsky, and Chad Dickson. _

"_Hey girls! Good luck later!" Kuki said as she left the three girls to go look for the best friends. Kuki just spotted her target who was practicing on the basketball court. _

"_Thanks, Kuki! Good luck to you as well!" _

_The girls all said at once and giggle as they walked away looking for their respective targets. _

_Today was going to be a big day that will forever change their lives._

"That's all you remembered?" Pete Doblemitz asked. After reading the letters and asking Wally for help, Kuki contacted their other friends and surprisingly everyone wanted to help her out with the plans she had in store for her 3 couples.

"Yup!"

Wally Beetles, Pete Doblemitz, Peter Doblemitz, Abigail "Abby" Lincoln, Hoagie Gilligan, Virginia Sims, Bartie Stork, Ace Aguilar, Chuckie Cavallaro, Maurice Williams, and Cree Lincoln were currently gathered at the back of McClintock Library at 5 am just before the school doors would open. Today was the first day of school and right now their day was going to start out with Kuki explaining what the situation is between the golden girls and the golden boys.

"Hmmm….something must have happened after Kuki left…But the only people who know what really are the girls and the guys " Cree said as she leaned on the wall and unwrapped her chocolate energy bar. When Kuki made the calls everyone didn't mind meeting up early in the morning of the first day of school since they had to prepare for the welcome back pep rally.

"Sounds about right….but if I do recall correctly Nigel, Patton, and Chad did mention what happened between them and girls during one of our drinking sessions," Ace, the co-captain of the soccer team said smugly. Trying to remember his conversation with the three boys. If there was one perk of having a drinking session with the golden boys they would spill tea or information regarding certain things.

This earned him a snicker from the guys who were present at this private meeting.

"Oooooh, I recall that drinking session! Man! We were so hammered and wasted after that!" Peter Doblemitz said laughing at the memory of them getting so wasted during Ace's summer party last year.

"Hehehe oh, man! That was fun! Just us guys and unlimited alcoholic drinks, unlimited snacks, and video games! We should totally do it again!" Chuckie Cavallaro, one of the star football players and the co-captain of the lacrosse team said and laughed at how crazy that private party was.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you very much! This year's parties are gonna be wilder than last year!" Ace confidently said and gave himself a pat on the back for throwing the wildest parties in town and being titled the PARTY KING of both McClintock High School and Hendry High School. Which really made Joe Balooka, the captain of Hendry Hooligans football team, mad and annoyed because he should be the party king of Hendry High and not Ace!

"Okay, okay, okay, we get it! So, Ace what did Nigel, Patton, and Chad say about the girls?" Abby inquired with curiosity while she put on her red Nike bomber jacket over the outfit she was wearing. Abby mentally noted that a black oversize sleeveless band shirt tucked into black skinny jeans and paired with cherry red doc martens wasn't a good outfit decision for a chilly first day of school.

"Hmmm….I do recall those three drunks mentioning the viper chicks, kissing, the golden girls crying, and then the screaming matches starting after that day…..also if I'm not mistaken they did whisper about them writing love letters…" Maurice said answering for Ace (who couldn't recall information even if it meant saving his life!) while trying to recall any more important details the three guys might have mentioned during the party.

"Oooooh booooy! I think I can piece together what happened!" Virginia suddenly said with excitement in her voice. If there's one thing that can make Virginia excited it's solving things like a mystery or a puzzling situation, she'll also be game to solve it. Her excitement for solving things earned the coveted spot of Senior Commissioner of the safety patrol group, she used to have the Junior commissioner spot but she got promoted last year before the summer started.

Everyone looked at her with curious eyes.

"Okay I think I got it...what if after Kuki left the girls….The girls caught the boys kissing the viper chicks….resulting in the girls crying and then getting angry at the boys….then you all know that screaming matches start…." Virginia trailed off as she observed her friends taking in the maybe missing info to Kuki's story.

"That is very much 100% possible to happen," Abby and Cree said breaking the sudden silence. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to the statement both the Lincoln sisters said. If there's one thing everyone knew about how bad and toxic the viper chicks were, it's that the viper chicks were extremely jealous of Rachel, Fanny, and Rosalyn the three most popular girls in school.

Of course, it was an open secret that the only reason why the vipers hooked up with the golden boys was that they wanted to make the golden girls jealous! Stealing the best guy friends of the golden girls would really rub them wrong and make them jealous.

"Well, I never did like them. So, what's the plan Sanban?" Bartie Stork asked. He was the captain of the baseball team and assistant editor in chief of the McClintock Message Daily, the school's newspaper.

"So, here's the plan…," Kuki whispered to the group as they all closely huddled together as she explained the plan to them.

"Kuki Sanban! As the editor in chief of the McClintock Message Daily, I must say I'm really impressed with this plan of yours and I can truly say I'm finally witnessing a non-airhead moment from you! And just right on time before I graduate!" Cree exclaimed excitedly and amazed at Kuki's plan.

"Thanks, Cree!" Kuki said rolling her eyes. She was really known for her airhead moments.

Everyone laughed at this exchange

"Everyone it's 6 am already! Let's head over to the diner right cross from us and get some breakfast before the bell rings" Hoagie announced to the group and everyone agreed that they need more than an energy bar for breakfast.

As everyone was making their way to the diner right across the streets the Doblemitz twins spotted Mrs. Stuffum heading towards the school building with a bags of groceries in her cart. Knowing why she arrived early for school the Doblemitz twins shared a knowing look and Peter winked at Pete. Seeing this exchange Virginia cleared her throat and gave a warning to them "If you two are planning what I am thinking of right now...I'm going to give you two a 30-second head start before my two best safety patrollers run after you both!"

*Mckenzie residences* 5:30 am

_First day of Junior year….what should I wear? _

A towel-clad Rachel Mckenzie asked herself as she looked through her closet. Now, being the student body President, an honor student, captain of the volleyball team, the co-captain of the debate team, the co-captain and MVP of the swimming, she had to always look presentable and look like a boss.

Her eyes landed on an orange kimono wrap mini dress with long sleeves, a favorite dress of hers. She paired the kimono dress with black leggings and her favorite brown heeled boots. Finishing the last touches to her no-makeup makeup look (the only exception is she's wearing deep dark red lipstick) Rachel could hear her mom call for her and her brother, Harvey.

"Rachel! Harvey! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming mom!" Rachel yelled and stood up from her vanity and quickly grabbed her bag as she headed out of her room.

"Morning Mrs. Uno!" Harvey greeted his sister when she came down for breakfast. She rolled her eyes in response to his morning greeting. Her mom and dad just chuckled at the little exchange. Then a light bulb idea popped into her head!

"Hey, Harvey! I heard Mushi broke up with Sandy a few weeks ago...So, are you gonna be the crying shoulder kind of guy friend?... Hmmm" Rachel asked with a smirk on her face. Of course, she knew her little brother had a crush on Kuki Sanban's little sister, Mushi.

This earned her a glare from Harvey.

*Uno residences* 5:30 am

"Are you excited Nigel, chap?"

Nigel's dad asked him at the table as they had breakfast together. Nigel Montgomery Uno a dashing boy with looks to kill and beautifully messy hair, a body made by the gods that was simply emphasized by a basic slim fit red v-neck shirt and classic Levi's jeans paired with classic black doc martens, one of the three golden boys in McClintock High, looked up from his plate of bacon and eggs to answer his dad's question.

"Let's see how this year will turn out"

"Nigel son, maybe this year you could ask her," His father winked at him. Just the mention of _asking her_ gave Nigel a chuckle. He may be the Vice President of the student body in McClintock High, an honor student, captain of the debate team, captain of the lacrosse team, co-captain of the hockey team, one of the MVPs in McClintock, and the golden boy of the school but those things never did impress her. Hell! Even dressing to impress her wasn't going to impress her!

Of course, Nigel knew she wasn't that kind of girl to be impressed with titles and materialistic things but what really impressed her was hard work, good values, and good moral code. Even as kids she valued those three things and that's why he fell for her at a such a young age.

"Hmmm...let's see dad" Nigel answered and stood up from the table to put his plate in the sink. After cleaning his plate and taking his daily vitamins he left for school in his red Ford Mustang.

_Maybe I should ask her_

Nigel thought as he drove off to school

*Fulbright Residences* 5:30 am

_PERFECT_

As Francine Esperanza "Fanny" Fulbright thought of as she eyed her outfit for the first day of school. She was wearing a green long sleeve v-neck kimono top paired with classic denim skinny jeans and her signature burnt sienna boots and to top off her look she did her makeup with brown eyeshadow and brown lipstick. Lastly, she finished her first day of junior year look with golden hoop earrings and golden bangles her mom bought for her during a trip to Thailand.

"Fanny-pants! Paddy-pants! Shaunie-pants! Breakfast time!" Mrs. Fulbright yelled for her children to come out from their rooms to join her and their father for breakfast. Hurriedly Fanny packed the last of her school things into her bag and made her way down to the breakfast table.

"Good morning mum and dad" Fanny greeted her parents at the table giving them each a peck on the cheek. "Morning Paddy and Shaunie" she greeted her siblings as Fanny took her seat beside her mum.

"Morning" Paddy and Shaunie greeted their sister at the same time.

"Are you three excited for school?" Mr. Fulbright asked his children who were all mindlessly eating their Irish breakfast, a plate filled with 2 large cheese sausages and 3 large bacon strips, a large hash brown, fried tomatoes and mushrooms, baked beans, and 2 large fried eggs, served with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Hmmm….excited to see my friends? Yes! Excited to go to school and do homework? Eh….maybe?" Paddy answered his father

Shaunie just shrugged his shoulders since he was still in 3rd grade.

Mr. Fulbright and Mrs. Fulbright turned their attention to Fanny. She hated this first day of school questions, this was a tradition in their household. Fanny groaned as she was thinking of what to tell her parents.

"Hmmmm….hopefully everything is good this year? Fewer trips to the Principal's office….hopefully?" Fanny answered and silently prayed that her parents won't make a big deal out of the answer. Francine Esperanza Fulbright was a girl of many things. She was an honor student in McClintock High, President of the Music Society, Co-captain of the volleyball team, MVP and captain of the girl's soccer team, and last a hardcore boy hater (because of a certain boy), but there is one thing she didn't want to add on the list was a troublemaker.

The only reason why she was slowly being branded a trouble maker was because of a certain boy.

"Good luck with that" Paddy said knowingly to his sister and the certain boy

*Drilovsky Residences* 5:30 am

Every morning exactly at 4 in the morning sharp the Drilovsky household would slowly wake up and prepare for the day ahead. Patton Drilovsky would always be the first to wake up since he developed a habit for morning exercises. A habit he built during middle school and as a reward for this habit Patton's dad and his older brother, Landon, converted their empty shed into a gym. So, the boys had a place to work out during the early hours of the morning.

**[Conquistador by Thirty Seconds to Summer playing in the background] **

"Pattooooooooooon! Landooooon! Breakfast is ready!" Kailani, Patton and Landon's younger sister yelled from the door of the gym. Both Patton and Landon gave their little sister a nod of acknowledgment and a warm smile. If there's one thing the Drilovsky boys like seeing every day it's their baby sister smiling.

"We'll catch up with you Kailani. Tell mom we're just finishing up" Landon said and with that Kailani left them to finish their work out.

"So, little bro what's this year's plan?" Landon asked his brother as they were putting back the weights they used for their workout routine.

"Get scouted for colleges, start to think of colleges, do good on SATS, and bring McClintock a back to back championship win in football and soccer, maybe get promoted to a higher rank, and last maybe win the National Singapalooza for McClintock High…." Patton answered narrating his plans for his Junior year to Landon.

Of course, obviously, Patton's goals for this year revolved around the groups he was in and leading. Being the captain of the soccer team, co-captain of the football team, vice president of the music society, MVP of McClintock High, one of the golden boys of McClintock High, and last the drill sergeant of the JROTC unit in McClintock, wasn't easy but he earned his positions and the reputation he has made for himself.

"May I suggest that you add this goal for this year: WIN HER OVER! You're gonna be an IDIOT if you let some other guys get her!" Landon said in his commanding officer's voice. If there was one thing Landon hated about his brother it was his stubbornness to not confront a _certain girl_.

" .ha! She'll release hell upon me even before I can win her over!"

Patton answered his brother's question as he turned off the stereo. It was an open secret in their family (both mother and father's side) that he had a crush on a certain Irish Lass and Everyone in the family called him an IDIOT/DUMBASS/BLIND FOOL when they learned he hasn't confessed to Fanny about his feelings for her and when they also learned that Fanny was in a relationship with some fancy-ass dork….and last when they also learned that he, Patton, decided to be in a relationship with some hag cheerleader (in revenge of course).

That was how savagely honest the Drilovsky family is.

Dressed in his usual school attire which consisted of a white (or black) v-neck fitted shirt, cargo pants, varsity jacket, and Nike shoes, Patton got into his black Jeep and made his way to school.

_Yes I'm an idiot (again) if I don't ask her out this year _

*Hale Residences* 5:30 am

_You are a Queen….You are a star...You are loved by all...You have loyal and honest best friends...You may have haters but they are not important in your life...What is important is YOU _

_Daily affirmations are important...Don't forget that Rosalyn _

Every morning right on the dot of 5 am Rosalyn would do her daily affirmation meditation to start her day on a positive note because being the prettiest and most popular girl in McClintock High means having envious girls make her day hellish. Except for her best girlfriends who were truly golden! They also knew how to make Rosalyn's day feel like heaven sent.

Rosalyn Kathrin Hale, the eldest daughter of the Hales and the older sister of Lee Hale, is McClintock's prettiest and most popular girl in school and out of school given she is the following:

Captain of the Cheerleading Squad

One of the golden girls of McClintock High

President of the Drama and Acting Society

MVP and Co-captain of the swimming team

Lastly this year's prom queen (hopefully). Of course, there would be girls who were every envious of Rosalyn. So, Rosalyn started doing her daily affirmation meditations when she was in the 4th grade. But only one person can destroy her positivity throughout the day….his name was forbidden to be spoken or thought of here in the Hale household. She made it a must rule after the incident in Athletics Camp.

_RIIIIIIING_

Rosalyn's phone alarm sounded off meaning her meditation time was up and it was now time to prepare for school. Clad in her silk bathrobe Rosalyn made her way into the walk-in closet and grabbed the outfit she would be wearing for the first day Junior year.

She always prepared her outfits for school the night before, it wasn't in her nature to pick an outfit on the day itself. Unless it was a lazy day which only happened during the holidays or weekends.

The outfit was simple. It was made up of an oversize black band shirt that said the arctic monkeys paired with classic elephants jeans that stopped at her ankles (her favorite jeans since the it hugged her butt and waist perfectly! A.k.a. The perfect pair of jeans!), topped off with a knee-length gray kimono and her favorite band ballers, to finish off her look she grabbed her favorite pair of classic black converse high cut Chuck Taylors out of the shoe rack.

With the finishing touches applying the finishing touches to her makeup, she doubled check if her classic red lipstick was evenly applied. Satisfied with her makeup she smiled at her reflection and grabbed her school bag on the way out of her room.

_This gonna be our year!_

*Dickson Residences* 5:30 am

"Remind me again why did I say yes to this?" Sonia Dickson asked her older brother, Chad Dickson, who was currently in the middle of a circuit workout and showing her how the workout was done. This was Chad's way of spending quality time with his younger sibling. And his younger sibling wasn't happy about it.

He woke her up at 4:30 am on the first day of school! Sibling bonding time meant working out for him!

"Because I want you to build a routine that's going to make the best athletic player in Gallagher Middle School!" Chad replied finishing his 3rd round of the circuit workout he was doing. After running 5 laps in the park a circuit workout was the best way to cap off their sibling bonding time.

Sonia rolled her eyes at Chad. _Of course, the typical big brother! _Sonia thought to herself as she was doing the circuit workout Chad had taught her. Sonia Dickson, the younger sibling of Chad Dickson, is one of the star students of Gallagher Middle school and also one of star athletic players in the athletics department in the school. Yes, Sonia was the mini female version of Chad and he was proud of her.

Sonia was also proud of Chad…

"So, when are you going to ask her out?" Sonia asked pretending to be innocent in asking her question. But this was the best way to get revenge on her brother for waking her up at four in the morning.

Chad Dickson was a boy of many things, being an honor student, being the charismatic and talented captain of both the hockey team and football team, the over dramatic president of the drama and acting society, the MVP of McClintock High, and lastly a member of the golden boys in McClintock.

If there's one thing he's not it's that HE IS NOT THE BOYFRIEND of the most popular girl in McClintock High. But secretly, of course, he wouldn't say it out loud he is in love with her.

Which was kinda insulting….but it was also his fault

"Hahaha very funny, Sonia. But you know she and her friends would unleash hell before agreeing on anything to do with me and the boys" Chad answered after completing his last round of circuit workout. "Maybe if you apologize to her! She'd finally give you a chance?" Sonia suggested to him for the billionth time as. She would be over the moon if Chad decided to end things with the snake he was with and be with Rosalyn!

"You know what all this physical activity is making you hungry and delusional!..." Chad said picking up his sister by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder. This earned him a lot of protest from Sonia who started to wriggle her way out of his hold."Come on let's get some breakfast and get ready for school," Chad said laughing as they went inside their house to prepare for the day ahead of them.

Checking out his first day of school outfit which was made up of in a loose fit dark blue shirt, classic black jeans, paired with his favorite black doc martens, lastly his favorite red and white varsity jacket, Chad's usual school day outfit. After having a big serving of his mom's famous American breakfast, and after bidding his little sister goodbye when she left for school, he grabbed the keys to his Chevrolet Camaro replica (he and Nigel shared love for muscle cars while Patton had a love for the big cars used in off-roading).

_Maybe I should ask Rosalyn out this year?...make Sonia proud of me _

Chad thought of as he drove off to McClintock High.

*McClintock High School front garden* 7:00 am

After the group had breakfast at Mom's' DIner the one right across their high school, they all were lounging around their usual table in the front garden. As the group of teenagers conversed about their expectations/excitement for the first day of school Cree's phone suddenly buzzed to life as a message comes in.

"Hey Kuki! I might have something interesting for you and your plans!" Cree suddenly announced after reading the text she got. Whatever the message was about it was making Cree smile and this made everyone curious. As Kuki read the message slowly a smile appeared on her face and she looked at Cree with wide eyes.

"Stacy doesn't joke when she sends me these kinds of messages!"

This made Kuki's smile grow even wider!


End file.
